chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Nurayami
Hateshinai Nurayami is one of the younger Hateshinai in the 6th generation, but is older than some, making her a middle child in a sense. She is the twin of Hateshinai Aurayami. History Nurayami is seen as a middle sibling of the Hateshinai and grew up during the fued with the Mitsukai. She grew up with the 6th genreation, just like the rest. Because she crosses over to the older side, she has the privelege to boss her younger siblings around and bully them. More particularly, Ryuutai, Madatake, Senoi, and on rare occassions, Aurayami. She is one of the iconic Hateshinai, and she is also in Imperial Crest. Appearance Like her twin sister Aurayami, Nurayami is looking towards a more revealing appearance, but not so much. She wears a short purple Chinese dress that shows her cleavage and has a well-developed body figure, being a firm woman. Her hair is jet black and long, while her eyes are cerulean. Sometimes she'll tie her hair up, or leave it straight down. Synopsis Nurayami has been involved in many wars with Chaos X. She participated in the mini-war and is now helping fight of Verax Die and Hollow Circle. She doesn't go on many missions, but is still a formidable member to call upon when she's needed. Personality Nurayami, unlike her other sisters, isn't exactly royal. She is one of the few who doesn't act aristocratic. On most occassions, she'll laze around, causing Megami to badger her. Nurayami is aggressive and bullies her younger brother Madatake. Because of this, she is compared to Mizune and comes off rowdy. Overall, her personality is lively. She doesn't tolerate back-talk, unless it's her older sisters scolding her behavior. When she fights, she gets serious depending on her opponent. Powers & Abilities Sapphire: The Sapphire is Nurayami's main source of energy and a crystal. She can power her entire arsenal with it. The energy appears cerulean and can take on all forms of water. *'Solid '- Nurayami's crystal hardens and be used for defensive purposes. *'Water' - Because her Sapphire is compatible with her main element, her blue crystal can take on the form of water and work as a stronger source. *'Aura '- The energy-based state of her crystal *'Blood '- LIke all Hateshinai, her crystal can take on the form of blood, which helps her move blood outside her body. 'Water Element:' Nurayami masters one of the most versatile elements, water. Using her Sapphire as a general layout, she can generate sources of water out of thin air and create waves, despite the element being so scarce. She has the ability to move liquids and spread them over large areas using any form that is often under the broad heading of water. *'Ice Element '- Utilizing water enables Nurayami to use ice too. In terms of offense, she often manipulate it to freeze things over. In terms of defense, she had various options, which includes walls and barriers of solid ice. *'Neptune Element '- The Neptune is Nurayami's enhanced version of water. It can be powered by her Sapphire. 'Blood Arts:' She is able to maniuplate blood through certain instances, whether it's her own or her opponent's. *'Immortality Frame '- This is a mundane ability that allows a Hateshinai to rejuvenate from damage and heal their severe injuries. *'Blood Contract '- Nurayami is one of the few Hateshinai who utilize the Blood Contract to summon her Regalia. 'Scarlet Arts:' Nurayami recently picked up the Scarlet Arts through her training. The Arts significantly increase her strength, making a tie between the Scarlet and already dense water, a deadly combo. 'Weapon:' *'Olympus Neptune '- The Uzuku, or her Neptune, is a Trident. A Trident is simply known as a three-pronged spear. Nurayami's weapon is summoned through her Blood Contract, an ability for Hateshinai to bring forth weapons. It is, in length, up to her neck. The pronges are incredily sharp for ripping through targets. Her Olympus Neptune has the natural ability to spontaneously produce bodies of water. The Trident has sapphire jewls embedded down the body and the weapon itself is vivid cerulean. Relationships